


Light the world on fire

by CoffeeKristin



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fluff, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeKristin/pseuds/CoffeeKristin
Summary: They’d been coming to this camp since they were eight years old, Patrick thought idly, watching more sparks drift up from the fire. Ten years of summers together, playing in the sun, swimming, learning to sail and fish and wake board, making countless macaroni sculptures and writing dozens of postcards home to their mom, but this summer. This was his favorite year by far, though.





	Light the world on fire

**Author's Note:**

> A camp counselor ficlet written for the Camp Counselor AU prompt for the Game 3 prompts "Summer AUs and Tropes" of the Blackhawks Summer Fic Fest. I wish I had the time/energy to write the epic summer camp counselor fic these two fools so clearly deserve, but perhaps sometime in the distant future I will...

Patrick stirred the fire and watched a cascade of sparks swirl up, disappearing into the darkness of the night sky above him.

“Leave it alone,” Jonny said from behind Patrick, startling him enough that he dropped his stick into the fire.

“Now look what you made me do,” Patrick bitched, kicking the stick free. He glared up at Jonny, whose smirk was barely visible in the dim light from the fire. “Asshole.”

“Pyromaniac,” Jonny responded lightly. He stretched his hands up to the sky and Patrick lost a moment enjoying the way it stretched out Jonny's entire frame and let his eyes linger on the skin exposed when Jonny's board shorts slipped lower on his hip.

"I see you ogling me," Jonny said finally. He shook his ass a little and Patrick chuckled and slapped it. "You know it, babe," Patrick said. “Finally get the boys to sleep?” Patrick passed Jonny one of the beers he'd snuck them from Brent and Duncan's stash. He hoped that Camp Director Quenneville’s long-standing distaste for doing a camp walk around after curfew held up. Neither of them needed to lose their summer jobs over a couple of beers.

“Yeah,” Jonny dropped into the lawn chair next to Patrick with a long-suffering sigh. “You’d think twelve hours of non stop activity would tire a bunch of eight year olds out, and yet…”

“And yet,” Patrick agreed, knocking his can against Jonny’s.

“This is nice,” Jonny said a few minutes later, sounding a lot more relaxed. “Perfect night to light up, eh?”

“Stoner,” Patrick teased. “You’re a fucking Canadian hippie cliche.”

“Yepppp,” Jonny burped loudly, making Patrick giggle.

They’d been coming to this camp since they were the eight year olds driving counselors crazy, Patrick thought idly, watching more sparks drift up from the fire. Ten years of summers together, playing in the sun, swimming, learning to sail and fish and wake board, making countless macaroni sculptures and writing dozens of postcards home to their mom, but this summer. This was his favorite year by far, though.

This was the summer he’d finally worked up the courage to give in to the ridiculous thing he had for Jonny.

Now they were still spending every minute in the sun or on the water together, senior counselors for the Blackhawks Cabin, but now it was _together_ in a way that Patrick hadn’t really allowed himself to wish for.

“Ever think…” Patrick stopped, caught his lip between his teeth.

“Every think what,” Jonny said, head lolling to one side to look at Patrick.

“That we would… that this could....” Patrick gestured between them. “Us. You know.”

“I—” Jonny looked down at his can before shrugging. “Yeah. Hoped anyway.”

“Really? Since when?” Patrick nudged at Jonny until he scooted over enough to let Patrick climb onto his chair, half in his lap. 

“Since we were thirteen and you came into the cabin with your stupid flipflops and your stupid smile and yelled, _Showtime, motherfuckers!_ and got mess duty the first day of camp,” Jonny laughed, pushing Patrick around until he was settled more comfortably on his lap.

“Boom,” Patrick snickered into Jonny’s neck, his whole body feeling Jonny laugh under him, helpless as usual in the face of Patrick’s stellar wit.

“Boom,” Jonny echoed.

“Did you light up without me before you came out here? You sound high. Are you high?” Patrick accused.

“Nah, just happy.”

“Then why’re you so happy all of a sudden?” Patrick demanded. “Did Fern give you two desserts again? Jesus, that woman is such a sucker for your innocent Canadian cow eyes. If she had any idea about half the shit you get up to in her kitchen when she goes home, she’d lock you out of the mess hall or serve you sardine and pickle sandwiches. Maybe both.”

“Lucky for me I like sardines and pickles, then,” Jonny laughed. “But no, it’s not because I got two desserts. Although I did.”

“Asshole,” Patrick griped. Fucking Jonny and his fucking boy scout persona.

“Yepppp,” Jonny burped again.

“Loser,” Patrick shook his head. “Fine, so if it’s not the desserts, why are you so fucking cheery tonight?”

“Because… I’ve been waiting for this summer for a long time,” Jonny said. “And now that it’s here, no amount of rainy weather, or Michael wetting the bed, or even you being an asshole about the Fourth of July is gonna ruin it for me.”

“It’s impossible for me to be an asshole about the Fourth of July, Jon, it’s the best day of the year,” Patrick protested.

“Bullshit,” Jonny coughed, poking Patrick in the side. “There’s no amount of patriotism that requires you to try to dye your hair red, white and blue, only to end up with a sad mix of pink and baby blue.”

“For the millionth time, it wasn’t supposed to be baby blue, and how was I supposed to know that the red and white would turn pink?”

“Because everyone knows that when you mix red and white together it makes pink,” Jonny said dryly. “And also because Erica and I both told you it would.”

“Fuck off,” Patrick sulked. “Ugh, fine, it wasn’t my best moment.”

“Mmm hmm,” Jonny agreed, pulling Patrick a little tighter to him. “Still, none of that is gonna ruin my summer. Not this year.”

“Why?”

“God you’re slow,” Jonny sighed, tipping Patrick’s head back so he could kiss him lightly. “Because of us, you dipshit. You and me. This.” He kissed him again, deepening it until Patrick was sighing into Jonny’s mouth.

“I make you happy?” Patrick knew things were good between them, have been since they got to camp, and Patrick took one look at Jonny and thought: _I’m gonna climb that boy like a tree,_ but he had no idea that it was as big a deal to Jonny as it was to him.

“Yepppp,” Jonny said on yet another burp. 

“So lame.” Patrick shook his head. “No clue why I like you so much.”

“But you do,” Jonny said confidently.

“Against my better judgement, I guess I do,” Patrick sighed.

“Well, that’s why I’m so happy.”

“Huh.” Patrick knew he was awesome, but to hear Jonny admit it so nonchalantly was kinda blowing his mind.

“That okay with you?” Jonny asked, peering down at him, the fire lighting up his face. His eyes looked almost black, reflecting the flickering flames, and it was striking and beautiful, and made something in Patrick break open a little.

“Yeah,” is all he said, though. “I guess so.”

Jonny sat back again, tucking Patrick under his chin, one hand absently running up and down Patrick’s back in a rhythm that made Patrick relax back into him until he was practically asleep.

“Jonny,” he said a few minutes later, eyes barely open.

“Yeah?” Jonny’s voice was barely above a whisper, soft and reverent.

“This is my best summer, too.”

“It is?”

“And I’m not just saying that because I love your dick,” Patrick said, grinning against Jonny’s chest when he snorted.

“I’m so glad to hear that,” Jonny said dryly.

“It's also because I love your giant ass,” Patrick said earnestly.

“Oh my god,” Jonny groaned. “Do you have a single romantic bone in your body?”

“Oh, yeah, baby, I’ve got a romantic boner —- mphhh”


End file.
